The invention relates to a device for introducing a foil strip coming from a stock roll into the pinch between two rollers, for instance simultaneously with a plate or other flat object onto which the foil is to be arranged by means of an adhesive layer.
An object of the invention is to introduce the foil such that a well defined travel of the foil strip through the device is ensured. Such a well defined travel may for instance not, or only to a negligible extent, depend on the friction which the stock roll undergoes during rotation and on the temperature.